Kymbyrly Creek
Kymbyrly Creek (born February 5, 1989 in Sugar Creek, Missouri) is an American country music recording artist. Music career 2011-2012: Missouri in Me In 2010, she signed with the newly-formed Ozark Sunset record label after being discovered during a performance in Branson, Missouri. She became the first artist on the label's roster and quickly became their top priority and flagship artist. In February 2011, Creek released her debut single, the radio-ready "Let's Go Back to Missouri." It was the lead-off single to her debut album, Missouri in Me, which debuted at #14 on the Billboard 200 with first week sales of 37,000. The album later achieved a new peak of #10 the week dated June 11, 2011. "Let's Go Back to Missouri" became Creek's first Number One hit on the country chart for the week dated May 29, 2011, which was also the first Number One hit for Ozark Sunset Records. The single was also certified Platinum by the RIAA for digital sales of over 1 million copies. Creek won several industry awards for "Let's Go Back to Missouri," including Best Country Video at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards and two CMA Awards for Song of the Year and Music Video of the Year. "Bliss" was released as the album's second single in June 2011, and became a Top 5 country hit, as well as a minor crossover hit on the adult contemporary chart. "The Angel Who Never Got Her Wings" followed in October 2011 as the third single from Missouri in Me, and was also a Top 5 country hit. In August 2011, Creek announced the release of her first celebrity fragrance, titled Bliss, which became available in department stores nationwide in early September. 2012-2013: Heartland Kymbyrly Creek announced the release of her fourth single, and first from her second studio album, Heartland, in March 2012. The song, "Girls Gotta Stick Together," was released on April 3, 2012, and features fellow country singers Amanda Madison, Kassidy Manning, and Lisa Correll. The song became Creek's second Number One hit on the country charts the week of May 19, 2012. Heartland was released on July 3, 2012, and the album's second single, "My Heart Is Set On Lovin' the Hell Out of You," was released on the same day. It later went on to become another Number One hit on the country charts. Three further singles were released from Heartland in "Honk for My Honkytonk," "Love Ain't Supposed to Go Like This," and "It Gets Better." In support of the album, Creek embarked on the Cross My Heartland Tour starting September 6, 2012. The tour covered dates in the United States as well as Canada throughout late 2012, and a short European leg commenced in January 2013, marking Creek's first foray into the European market. Labelmates Sweet Grass County and Kimmi Pickler were the tour's opening acts. Creek was also featured on Liam Hutch's single, "Your Love," which reached Number One in December 2012, giving Creek her fourth Number One hit and Hutch his first. The song was also nominated for, and won a Grammy Award in 2013, the first for both artists. Creek also won Female Vocalist of the Year at the CMA Awards in 2013. 2014: Gunshy and Nashville Star It was announced that Kymbyrly Creek would join the judging panel on the third season of Nashville Star. The season premiered on June 9, 2014. "Son of a Smith and Wesson," Creek's first new single in nine months, was released to country radio on May 20, 2014. It served as the lead-off single to her third studio album, Gunshy, which was released on July 29, 2014. For the chart week dated September 6, 2014, "Son of a Smith and Wesson" became Creek's sixth Number One hit on the country charts. Discography Albums Singles As featured artist Music videos